Shinjitsu (Truth)
by Yume Shin
Summary: Keturunan Darah Terkutuk akan menemukan jalannya bersama dengan Keturunan Darah Murni. Satu pilihan akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Dunia akan tetap damai atau hancur… Keturunan Darah Terkutuk akan menyelamatkan manusia atau menjadi penyebab hancurnya manusia? AU,
**Shinjitsu (Truth)**

 **Disclaimer** **Naruto** **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Genre: Friendship,** **Romance, Mystery, Supernatural** **, Humor (?)**

 **.**

 **(** **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura** **)** **DLL**

 **.**

 **Warning: Maaf** **typo,** **tidak sesuai EYD, OOC,** **tidak sesuai dengan sejarah/buku/mitos, hanya sebatas imajinasi saja** **,** **Alternate Universe** **(AU) tidak ada kaitannya dengan dunia ninja, RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Keturunan_ _Darah Terkutuk akan menemukan jalannya_

 _bersama dengan_ _Keturunan_ _Darah Murni._

 _Satu pilihan akan mengakhiri hidupnya._

 _Dunia akan tetap_ _damai_ _atau hancur…"_

 _._

 _Keturunan_ _Darah Terkutuk akan menyelamatkan manusia_

 _atau menjadi penyebab hancurnya manusia?_

 _._

 _._

 _Phoenix, Demon, Unicorn, Warewolf, Elf, Centaur,_ _Griffin,_ _Medusa, Pegasus_ dan segala makhluk lainnya adalah sebuah mitos untuk jaman yang modern ini. Tidak ada bukti ilmiah yang mendukung dan membuktikan kebenarannya. Keberadaannya hanya disebuah dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak.

Beribu tahun yang lalu, makhluk-makhluk itu satu per satu punah. Meninggalkan sebuah cerita dari mulut ke mulut. Namun, keturunannya akan selalu ada. Beberapa orang menyebutnya _"Half-Blood"_. Keturunan campuran antara manusia dan makhluk-makhluk supernatural.

Mereka semua menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa. Bersekolah, bekerja, mencuri, bahkan ada yang membunuh. Kehidupan seperti di alam liar. Saling membunuh dan membutuhkan untuk kelangsungan hidup dan menunjukkan yang terkuat untuk menguasai wilayah. Hukum rimba akan selalu berlaku.

.

.

* * *

 **҉ Shinjitsu (Truth) ҉**

* * *

.

.

Ruang OSIS SMA Konoha tampak berisik seperti biasanya. Di ruangan khusus pengurus OSIS itu terdapat 5 makhluk setengah manusia dengan tampang diatas rata-rata standart lelaki idaman. Mereka bukan hanya pengurus OSIS saja, mereka semua _Half-Blood_. Saling menjaga sekaligus bersembunyi dari kejaran _Half-Blood_ lain. Dunia supernatural memanggil kelompok kecil mereka dengan julukan _ANBU (Anak Nakal But Undefinable)_. Bukan tanpa sebab julukan itu diberikan. Karena memang mereka adalah salah satu dari kelompok yang terkuat, berbahaya, dan juga paling ditakuti di seluruh dunia. Kekuatan mereka saling melengkapi hingga tak ada yang berani macam-macam atau nyawa taruhannya. Meskipun hanya terdiri dari sekelompok anak-anak remaja, namun banyak sekali orang-orang hebat yang berada di belakang mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua OSIS sekaligus pemimpin geng Anbu. Sempurna dalam segala hal. Namun irit sekali dalam berbicara. Hanya gunaman saja yang sering ia lontarkan. Namun, sekali Sasuke bertitah, semua akan tunduk dan juga melaksanakan perintahnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kekuatan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Namun sebuah fakta menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke ialah satu-satunya Keturunan Darah Terkutuk yang masih bisa bertahan. Ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku merupakan _Half-Demon_ keturunan dari iblis neraka paling jahat yang pernah ada. Sedangkan ibunya Uchiha Mikoto merupakan _Half-Phoenix_ keturunan dari burung api legendaris keramat. Sebenarnya Sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki, namun karena tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, Sasuke tidak sengaja membunuh kakaknya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menyesal dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatannya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Wakil Ketua OSIS berambut kuning seperti durian yang mempunyai energi berlebih. Naruto merupakan salah satu kebanggaan sekolah karena prestasinya dibidang olahraga. Hampir semua olahraga fisik dia bisa melakukan. Julukan Naruto ialah Dewa Klub Olahraga. Manusia berambut kuning pecinta ramen tersebut merupakan keturunan _Warewolf_ atau manusia serigala. Ayahnya Namikaze Minato merupakan manusia serigala sedangkan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina manusia biasa. Tidak seperti warewolf yang hanya bisa berubah saat bulan purnama, Naruto bisa berubah kapan saja dia mau. Dia dapat mengontrol kondisinya sendiri. Namun pada saat bulan purnama tiba, Naruto akan menjadi lemah.

Nara Shikamaru. Sekretaris OSIS yang kerjaannya hanya tiduran saja. Namun begitu, Shikamaru merupakan siswa tercerdas nomor dua. Tentu saja setelah Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru juga sering sekali memenangkan perlombaan catur jepang atau yang biasa disebut _shogi_. Selain cerdas, Shikamaru juga pandai mengatur strategi. Dia merupakan keturunan _Griffin_. Griffin adalah makhluk yang memiliki sayap seperti seekor elang dan tubuh sampai kaki seekor singa.

Hyuga Neji. Laki-laki berambut panjang dengan mata putihnya merupakan bendahara OSIS. Laki-laki dengan kepandaian nomor 3 ini merupakan laki-laki yang paling normal diantara geng Anbu. Pembawaannya yang santai dan juga sikapnya yang sangat ramah banyak disukai orang. Akan tetapi, Neji kalau sedang serius, ia akan lebih menyeramkan dan dingin dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru. Hyuga Neji mempunyai adik kembaran yang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Sifat Neji yang lain ialah _brother complex_ atau brocon apabila bersankutan dengan adiknya.

Shimura Sai. Salah satu anggota OSIS. Laki-laki pucat yang selalu menunjukkan senyum palsunya. Jago dalam bidang seni, terutama seni lukis. Keturunan dari _Centaur_ yang berasal dari wilayah barat. Meskipun Sai masih tergolong anggota baru Anbu, semua anggotanya tetap menerima kehadiran Sai. Kebiasaannya ialah selalu memandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Sai selalu menganggap bahwa bintang-bintang memiliki sebuah bentuk yang biasa disebut _rasi bintang_. Rasi bintang juga dapat memberikan petunjuk kepada keturunan centaur.

"Baik, sebelum acara pembukaan festival sekolah ini, lebih baik kita melakukan laporan untuk yang terakhir kali," ucap Neji memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa hanya kita berlima yang melakukan laporan? Dimana anggota yang lain?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit protes.

"Karena semua anggota sudah berada di lapangan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya," kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara dengan nada yang datar. Semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Dimulai dari aku. Semua masalah keuangan sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah. Pihak sponsor juga setuju atas tawaran kita." Jelas Neji dengan membuka-buka buku catatannya.

"Selanjutnya aku! Semua bidang olahraga sudah siap. Pengecekan peralatan sudah dilakukan tadi pagi. Tanpa ada halangan." Naruto sangat antusias dengan laporannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan kegiatan olahraga.

"Kegiatan cerdas cermat siap." Shikamaru memberikan laporan dengan menguap dan siap untuk tidur kembali.

"Bidang seni juga siap. Sebenarnya ada beberapa masalah kecil tadi pagi, namun bisa terselesaikan saat itu juga." Jawab Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sakuke?" Neji bertanya dengan nada sedikit takut dan hormat.

"Aku sudah memasang perlindungan di sekeliling sekolah. Tadi pagi aku juga sudah menambahkan perlindungan baru. Aku juga tidak ingin siluman-siluman diluar sana tertarik dengan berkumpulnya siswa-siswa selama 3 hari ini." Meskipun Sasuke terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa, sebenarnya beban yang ditanggung Sasuke sangat berat. Membuat perlindungan di area sekolah yang besar sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat menuju festival!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Naruto, pembukaan acara masih pukul 11.00 siang. Saat ini masih pukul 08.15. jadi kita masih ada pelajaran Kakashi-sensei," senyum lebar tetap terpasang diwajah pucat Sai.

"Thanks Sai, kamu sudah membuatku kembali ke dunia yang kejam ini," ucap Naruto sok miris mendramatisir.

"Naruto, apakah kau sudah menghafalkan rundown acara? Kali ini tugasmu sebagai pembawa acara dalam pembukaan, jangan sampai membuat keonaran." Ancam Neji.

"Aku tidak akan membuat keonaran, asal serahkan Hinata-chan kepadaku," Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Mati saja!" aura gelap keluar dari Neji. Sikap broconnya selalu membuat Naruto kesusahan untuk mendapatkan restu.

"Bercanda Neji. Jangan tunjukkan wujud aslimu disini," keringat dingin tiba-tiba membanjiri pelipis Naruto. Semua yang ada disana tertawa kecuali Sasuke. Mereka semua berjalan menuju kelas.

.

* * *

 **҉ Shinjitsu (Truth) ҉**

* * *

.

Setelah hampir 15 menit ia berlari, gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink itu tiba di gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Tempatnya menuntut ilmu kedepannya.

"Kali ini aku pasti bisa mempertahankan beasiswa disini. Aku sudah capek mencari-cari beasiswa hingga seluruh Jepang." Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Dilihatnya gedung mewah dengan segala fasilitas unggulan. KHS merupakan sekolah pilihan terbaik jika ingin masa depan yang cerah. Bakat apapun akan selalu diberikan fasilitas untuk mengembangkan.

"Sakura?" gadis berambut kuning panjang dikucir ekor kuda bertanya dengan nada yang tidak yakin. Merasa dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh.

"INO!" setelah menyadari siapa yang memanggil, gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura langsung memeluk gadis berambut kuning yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa kabarmu Sakura? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Terakhir kita bertemu saat kelulusan SD." Tanya Ino masih dengan memeluk Sakura.

"Hmm kabarku baik Ino. Tidak perlu aku tanyakan, pasti kabarmu juga baik." Senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tunggu! Kamu memakai seragam KHS. Jadi kamu sekarang menjadi siswa KHS?" tanya Ino dengan memutar tubuh Sakura untuk memastikan.

"Iya meskipun hanya sebagai siswa beasiswa." Ada nada sedih terdengar ditelinga Ino.

"Lalu kau saat ini tinggal dimana? Aku tidak ingat kalau kamu punya saudara berada di Konoha." Tanya Ino.

"Aku menyewa apartment kecil tidak jauh dari sini. Lagian aku juga sudah memiliki kerja paruh waktu sehingga aku bisa membayar uang sewanya. Hehehe" senyum terpaksa terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, tinggallah di rumahku. Aku yakin rumahku lebih nyaman daripada apartmentmu." Bujuk Ino. Sakura tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini akan selalu berbuat baik kepadanya. Sakura ingin mandiri. Dengan sopan sakura menolak tawaran Ino. "Tapi kamu harus berjanji lho untuk menginap satu dua hari bahkan boleh lebih,"

"Pasti!" ucap Sakura mantap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura kamu berada di kelas mana? Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Kurasa tadi pagi pihak sekolah mengirimku email pemberitahuan. Tunggu sebentar aku lihat dulu. Eerrr... Ino id dan password wifi sekolah apa ya?" tanya Sakura masih sibuk dengan hp jadulnya.

"Idnya Siswa sedangkan passwordnya Teladan. Di setiap awal huruf pakai huruf besar ya." Ino tahu betul hidup sakura. Daripada uang buat membeli paket internet, Sakura akan memilih untuk membeli makanan.

"Ino aku berada di kelas XII-Einstein. Bisa kamu antarkan aku?" Sakura tampak bingung dengan nama kelas barunya. Selama ia bersekolah nama kelasnya ABC atau 123 dan hanya di KHS nama kelasnya diambil dari nama-nama ilmuan dan juga penemu hebat.

"Wah beruntung sekali. Aku juga kelas Einst. Bahkan aku butuh perjuangan selama dua tahun untuk bisa masuk kelas Einst. Aku sih tidak terkejut kamu masuk kelas itu. Kapasitas otakmu unlimited Sakura. Tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kamu menemui kepala sekolah dulu untuk konfirmasi." Jelas Ino sambil mengantar Sakura ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ino menceritakan tentang seluk-beluk SMA Konoha ini. Kelas unggulan dengan semua murid berprestasi berada di Einstein, kelas regular lainnya adalah Edison, Galileo, dan Watt. Dapat dilihat KHS merupakan sekolah idaman, dan juga untuk bisa masuk menimba ilmu disini sangatlah susah. Prestasi akademik maupun non-akademik seimbang. Sistem pengajaran yang modern dan juga pengembangan potensi menjadi salah satu magnet KHS.

Sakura tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah saat bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa Ino harus meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

 _"_ _Shitsurei_ _shimas_ _u_ _."_ Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Oh hay Haruno Sakura. Silahkan masuk, perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi. Tapi cukup dipanggil Kakashi-sensei." Laki-laki yang diperkirakan berumur 30-40tahun berambut putih dengan masker menyapa Sakura. Bahkan kepala sekolahnya saja berbeda. Pantas saja sekolah ini tampak inner Sakura.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang. Saat ini pelajaran saya di kelas Einst."

Dengan mengekor Kakashi-sensei, Sakura tampak gugup. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kelasnya berisi manusia-manusia berkacamata tebal dan membawa buku tebal. Sungguh masa mudanya akan sangat sia-sia.

Kakashi-sensei masuk sedangkan Sakura hanya diam berdiri grogi di menunggu instruksi Kakashi-sensei.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kedatangan murid baru. Sakura-chan kamu bisa masuk." Perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Dengan adegan _slow motion_ pintu kelas yang berwarna abu-abu cerah terbuka dengan perlahan. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dari balik pintu munculnya sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura. Dengan canggung gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tiba-tiba saja...

BBRRAAAKKK...

"TEME!"

"SASUKE!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja sambil berdiri. Wajah Sasuke mendadak pucat walaupun tidak sepucat wajah Sai. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Maaf sensei. Tadi ada kecoa," sungguh otak cerdas Sasuke macet untuk mencari alasan yang logis.

"KKEEEE" teriak Naruto.

"CCCOOOO" teriak Kiba.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak semua yang ada di kelas 50% takut kecoa 50% hanya ikut-ikutan berteriak kecuali Sasuke, Shikamaru yang masih tertidur, dan Sakura yang masih terlihat shock dengan keadaan kelas barunya.

Seketika kelas menjadi sangat ribut. Kakashi-sensei yang sudah berdiri diatas meja guru, Naruto yang siap dengan raket nyamuknya, Kiba yang siap dengan tongkat baseball, beberapa murid yang membawa peralatan dapur, peralatan cukur, alat musik, dan lain-lain.

"Kecoanya sudah pergi," dengan nada datar Sasuke berucap. Seketika kelas menjadi hening dan kembali normal.

"Ehem... Sakura silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Kakashi-sensei dengan berwibawa.

"Ohayou minna-san. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Tapi cukup panggil Sakura saja. Aku pindahan dari Suna. Yoroshiku." Ucap Sakura anggun dan diakhiri dengan membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Oi teme, dia bukan sadako kan?" Naruto berbisik dengan Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin. Kakinya nempel tanah tuh." Sasuke menanggapi Naruto cuek.

"Tapikan ciri-cirinya mendekati sadako. Wanita, cantik, dan berambut panjang. Kecuali untuk Sakura rambutnya pink. Mungkin dia sadako yang sudah modern." Naruto bergidik ngeri dengan imajinasi tidak masuk akalnya. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oke Sakura silahkan kamu duduk di samping Sasuke. Yang bernama Sasuke harap mengangkat tangan." Kakashi-sensei menunjuk baris kanan paling pojok belakang. Dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat tangan. Langsung saja Sakura menghampiri tempat kosong di samping Sasuke.

 _Sial, siapa dia? Kenapa ada Half-blood disini? Kenapa bisa dia masuk dinding pertahanan yang aku buat tanpa aku merasakan? Kenapa dia terasa murni dan juga... berbahaya._

 **TBC**

Hay minna-san

cerita pertama nih, hehehe

terinspirasi dari banyak film dan cerita dengan tema yang sama (Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, Narnia, dll)

terima kasih sudah membaca :)

saran, kritik, ataupun masukan bisa di kolom review.. terima kasih :)

.

see you next chapter :)


End file.
